


Breakup

by CrazyRaynebow



Series: Banging Rick Sanchez 100 Years [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Just filth, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rick is all cute and in love, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Rick Sanchez, because he's drunk, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: You break up with Rick and later that night he comes into your room more that a little drunk! *Smut*





	Breakup

The words come out my mouth before I can think. This was just too much. I can’t keep living in this… mess. I turn away from him angrily, trying to ignore his drunken screaming. He throws insults at me, telling me how relieved he is to be rid of me. I spin around, desperate to hurl sass back at him but he starts ranting louder.

“Y-you think I-I-I care?! At least I can… can. At least I don’t have to deal with you-your whining anymore. Or. Or your stupid fucking face. I don't ha-aa-ve to fuck you now. Thank f-fuck. I-I’m a genius f-f-fucking scientist god. I-I-I can do better than you.” He slurs, unscrewing his flask. I watch him taking a long pull through tear-filled eyes. I flip him the bird before summoning my glamour and storming out of his garage. Still furious and heartbroken, I start heading towards home. His words run rings around my head. He didn’t want me at all. I was… I was convenient. I scoff to myself as I unlock my front door. As soon as the door is locked behind me I drop my glamour and my bravado at once, collapsing into a sobbing heap by the door. 

Eventually, the tears taper off into sniffles and shudders. With a sigh, I pull myself to my feet and saunter into my bedroom. It’s still early afternoon but… what difference does it make? I just lost the only goddamn thing that was keeping me on Earth. Why did I snap at him?! I don’t want to break up with him. Thinking about losing him brings a fresh bout of tears. Cuddling into my duvet, I cry myself into a fitful sleep.

A bruising hand on my hip pulls me back to consciousness. Every inch of my body tenses, preparing me to either run or fight for my life. Scanning my bed reveals an all too familiar figure. Surely this is just a nightmare. He wouldn’t… He told me he was relieved. I try to pull away from the hand gripping my hip but fail miserably. Anger starts bubbling in the pit of my stomach before I prop up on my elbows. With a handful of powder-blue hair, I pull Rick away from my body. He grumbles at me, fingers still trying to get into my jeans. English fails me as I fight his grip.

“Azenctia! Zeni... What the fuck are you doing Rick! I told you we were over! You told me how happy you were. How fucking dare you come here and… and… fucking grope me in my sleep.” I rant at him, shoving his lithe frame to the floor. I flip the light switch and Rick moans about how sexy my telekinesis is. I scoff and him and stand up. “What was your genius plan, huh? Gonna come in here, utterly inebriated, and rape me?!” I shout. The thought gives me a shameful tingle. Rick shrugs before stumbling to his feet. He sways slightly as he looks me over, one hand rubbing the obscene bulge in his ripped jeans. I bite my lip and turn my gaze away, he fucking knows I love him in those jeans. 

“You. You… I was g-g-gonna wa-aa-ke you up. Gonna lick your - lick that pretty little cunt un-until you woke up screaming my name.” He grips his erection harder, groaning darkly. “You know you f-f-f-fucking love my c-c. Love the way my-my cock fills you babe-baby.” He strides towards me and runs one hand down my side. I stifle a moan and try to rekindle my rage. He chuckles and presses his body tight against mine. “C-come on baby. I-I-I-I I know yo-o-u love me. Let me. Let me show how much I. How much I love you.” His drunken babbling stuns me into silence. I shake off the warmth growing inside me and push him backwards. 

“You’re drunk Rick, go home and harass Morty or something.” I snap at him, wandering to my drawers and pulling out a shirt. He chuckles when he sees that it’s his. Blushing madly, I thrust it back into the drawer and sigh. “Seriously, just fuck off.” I sigh. My heart is in tatters right now and he isn’t helping. He’ll be here for one last fuck and I’ll never hear from him again. He groans loudly, snapping me from my thoughts. I open my mouth to tell him to shut up but the sound dies in my throat as soon as my eyes land on him. His eyes are closed, head lolling backwards, mouth agape while one hand jerks his now exposed cock. 

I moan slightly before shaking my head. He whines my name with a tone I’ve never heard from him before. He sound as though he’s… begging. A whispered ‘please’ confirms this as he pulls on himself with more force, his free hand gripping the mattress. My anger is slipping away and I fight to keep it alive. He treats me like utter… fuck. He groans loudly before pulling his hand away from his leaking cock. His hips thrust upwards for a couple of seconds before he stills and sighs. I scoff again and start kicking off my shoes. He doesn’t open his eyes. I shimmy out of my jeans and pull off my shirt. I feel his gaze before I look at him. 

“That’s, that’s right baby. Fuh-Fucking show daddy that sexy fucking body. Fuck baby.” He starts palming his cock again, body twisted to face me. I swear at him and reach blindly into my drawer. I tug on the first shirt that my hand touches and wait for his disappointed groaning. Instead a deep moan fills the room and I realise instantly that I have his shirt on. It hangs low on my chest, only just covering my nipples. I watch Rick as he jerks himself off and clench my thighs slightly. “I I saw that ba-baby. C’mere. L-Let daddy make you feel… Let me f-fuck you. Please kitten. Let me-ee fuh-fuh-fucking fill you.” He pleads. My self control is hanging by a thread.

“God Rick.” I whimper, trying to control the urge to ride him. “I’m not dumb. I know you just want one last fuck before you find someone else.” I mumble. He’s off the bed in a flash, pinning me against the chest of drawers. I whine at his dominance. His lip place whispering kisses across my throat while his fingers grab my ass. I push my hips towards his and moan. The things being whispered against my throat get… strange. He tells me that he loves me, that he needs me and that no one can please him the way I do. 

My resolve is breaking. His hands feel incredible and his words only add the fire in my stomach. Fighting with my emotions I eventually fall apart and, with a handful of his hair, I pull his lips to mine. His vodka laced kiss is as skilled as ever, despite his level of intoxication. There are still parts of my mind screaming at me to stop, lest I get hurt. I pull back slightly, attempting to tell Rick to leave. His lips crash back onto mine almost painfully. Pushing him away has no effect and I eventually decide that, even if this is just one last time, I want him inside of me. He chuckles against my lips, apparently sensing the end of my internal conflicts. 

“Th-That’s right kitten. F-Fucking give in to me. Yo-oo-u know I can get you - you know I can make you scream. Let me p-please you.” He pleads, kissing my neck desperately. I whine my consent and he wastes no time in carrying me to the bed. “You sh-should nev-never take this perfect fuh-fucking cunt away from me. You - You’re my fucking prop-property.” He growls against my collarbones. In seconds, he has my shirt off and my panties on the floor. His lips wrap around my nipple as one, skilled hand plays with the other. Arching up into him, I beg for more. “O-oh yeah? Do - Do you want my fingers he-ee-re?” One hand thrusts two fingers into my soaking wet cunt. The noise I make is obscene and Rick echoes it loudly. 

His fingers curl in search of my g-spot, finding it in mere seconds. My hips fly off the bed and I grab his hair. The noises coming from him are guttural and utterly delicious. As soon as Rick feels the clenching of my muscles he pulls his fingers out. Screaming angrily, I push him onto his back. 

“You’re not teasing me this time, Rick.” I mutter. I push his jeans the rest of the way down. He closes his eyes and moans, thrusting his hips into thin air. “Should I put this fat fucking cock in my mouth?” I smirk, licking from base to tip. “Or should I just sit on you?” I tease before taking the leaking head into my mouth. He yells my name and grabs a handful of my hair. His groans get louder as I apply more pressure to his cock, swirling my tongue around the head. I feel his legs tense and shuffle before pulling away. He whines like a petulant child. “Shut up baby. I’m not gonna let you blow in my mouth when I can do this instead.” I move above him, grab his cock and sink down onto him. His hands fly to my hips. God, this is incredible. I hardly get to bounce on him before he flips me over and starts pounding into me. 

“Fuh-Fuck baby. Nngh. Don’t you. Don’t you e-ever take this pr-pretty fucking body a.... away from me again. Gonna make you come babe-baby.” Rick slurs into my neck. His thrusts are brutal, slamming my cervix relentlessly. The vulgar cries leaving my mouth should embarrass me but I don’t care enough. “C-Come on kitten. F-Fucking come for me.” He places a skilled finger on my clit and chuckles as I scream his name. “Th-that’s it. You-You’re mi-ii-ne. All. Fuh-fucking. Mine princess. Do-Do you really think you. That you could survive without my… without this fucking cock.” My orgasm is within reach and I start grinding my hips down to meet his thrusts. “Fuck…. Fucking mine. Nngh baby. Love… Love you. Fucking love you, kitten.” 

Rick bites into my neck hard and the coil inside of me comes undone. I can’t stop the screams leaving me, nor the arching of my back. He doesn’t slow his thrusts in the slightest, fucking me through my orgasm. I cry and scream and claw at his back, riding my orgasm until the bitter end. Rick speeds up his thrusts until, finally, with a shout of my name, he explodes within me. He rolls his hips slowly through his orgasm, peppering nibbling kisses across my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair softly, basking in the afterglow. 

Eventually, we untangle ourselves and he flops down beside me. I glance over at him and feel more tears forming. I allow them to slip down my face as Rick has his eyes closed. We lay in silence until a sob racks my body. In seconds, Rick is sat up with his arms around me while I cry into his still clothed chest. He hushes me gently, telling me that everything will be okay, that I’m perfect, that he loves me. 

“G-Get it all out baby. I’m he-ee-re for you. Always here for you. I-I fucking love you and y-you-you’re not escaping me. You’re my hot alien p-prisoner now, b-baby” He mumbles, bringing a chuckle from me. As I stop crying, Rick pulls me until I’m sat astride him. “You are fu-uu-cking everything to-to me baby,” he whispers placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He wipes a few stray tears from my eyes and lies down. With my head buried in his chest, I slowly fall asleep. 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this! I'm debating putting some of my other Rick and Morty fics on here. Let me know if you would like that?


End file.
